


Stu Doesn't Have Any Control In This Relationship.

by mahkent



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahkent/pseuds/mahkent
Summary: Now, Billy isn't gay. He likes plenty of girls. Stu is different, though; they've been friends for most of their lives, and he relishes in how Stu bends to his touch, his indomitable will, kneels and begs and curls into Billy's side where he belongs.





	Stu Doesn't Have Any Control In This Relationship.

Billy pins Stu to the bed. 

It's a joke, as always, but they're keyed up after killing Casey and Steve. Stu whines- _whines_ \- and ruts up into Billy, whose crotch rests just under Stu's. Those wide eyes shut tight, his mouth is a carved grin, he ruts again. 

Now, Billy isn't gay. He likes plenty of girls. Stu is different, though; they've been friends for most of their lives, and he relishes in how Stu bends to his touch, his indomitable will, kneels and begs and curls into Billy's side where he belongs. Submissive is the best descriptor, when Stu's messing around with Billy- he's so, so submissive. He huffs a laugh as Billy flips their positions, both of them shedding their clothes. Billy drinks in the sight of Stu. 

Stu's not pretty, in any normal way. Billy just likes the curves of his bones, sharp against his thin skin, those jutting collarbones creating a beautiful dip in Stu's neck, ribs sticking out like he's starving. He's not, though. Any weight he does have only manifests in the slightest bit of softness in his stomach. Billy just likes how this skeletal freak leans into his touch, baring his neck. 

Stu's loud. So loud, as Billy rams into him with no preparation at all- he screams, pleading _Billy be gentle please, please, it hurts-_ and for a masochist murderer Stu's so sensitive. His hands scrabble for any way of control, but all he gets is grabbing Billy's wrists as Billy holds those bony hips with an iron grip. Tears drip down Stu's face, Billy almost comes right there over it-

He's getting into a rhythm, though. It almost hurts how those bony hips collide with his. He relishes in the almost-pain, relishes in Stu's weeping pleas, relishes in how Stu's beginning to participate. In the slightest way, never outright, Stu begins shifting his hips to help ease some of the pain- only for Billy to abruptly change position. 

Suddenly Stu finds himself twisted around, flipped onto his chest. The dragging of Billy's dick through him has him wailing in agony. Delicious, all-consuming agony, he comes with the friction of his cock on the bedsheets and the friction of the cock in his ass. Billy, though, hasn't gotten there. 

The punishing rhythm continues. Billy stares down at Stu's bare back, wanting so bad to lean down and sink his teeth into the soft flesh at the curve of his neck and shoulder, wanting so bad to hear more. _More_. Quiet whimpers and gasps, whining as Billy's cock hits against something sensitive inside him, wriggling and writhing in an attempt to get even more out of the experience. At this point, blood coats Billy's dick and Stu's ass- Stu's blood, a gorgeous scarlet. It's not enough to be of any concern. It does distract Billy from his goal.

Stu's always so willing. For anything, even being brutally fucked by his best friend (something more? They aren't gay, they aren't.) and not being listened to. Not being answered to, at least. Every quiet _please, Billy_ has Billy pounding harder, faster, egged on by his friends cute little _oh_ 's. The arc of his spine, the way he buries his face into the mattress as he comes again. Stu's so willingly taking it. Too-long too-thin fingers dig into the bed, hips trying to shift but stopping when Billy's grip tightens hard enough that Stu gasps in pain. 

Without warning, Billy pulls out of Stu. He's on the edge, and snaps his fingers to get Stu's attention- who turns his head, crawls towards Billy. He's twisted in the most awkward way, there's his come smearing onto his chest from where he rutted into the sheets. That ever-present crooked smile has Billy smiling almost sweetly. Slowly, Stu crawls towards him, those soft lips parting and pressing against the head of Billy’s cock- 

Oh, man, he wants this. His best friend sprawled on the bed, naked with bones jutting in every perfect way- wide eyes looking up at Billy like he’s a god, like he’s _the_ God. Lips wrapping around Billy, teeth dragging over his cock, oh, _man_. If Billy wasn’t close before, he is now. Stu’s too good, though; he’s playing. Playing with Billy, getting him closer and closer then pulling back.

It’s unacceptable. How dare he? Stu doesn’t have any control in this relationship, as far as Billy is concerned. With a snarl, he grabs Stu’s short hair and pushes him down until his nose is buried into Billy’s crotch. Teeth dragging down the length of his cock, Billy groans, pushing down on Stu’s head and pushing up with his hips until they’re flush- his groan reaches a crescendo as he blows his load, Stu’s whimpers egging him on, Billy’s pushing so far he manages to hit the back of Stu’s throat.

Stu's lips are painted with his own blood, the tip of his nose rubbed raw by Billy's pubic hair. Eyes rolling back into his head, he moans- whimpers- some noise so quiet and so pathetic it just makes Billy laugh. When he's done, he loosens his grip just enough that Stu can lift his head, but keeps his hand on that soft hair. It feathers in the back, he finds. Slowly he begins to pet Stu's head. Again those eyes look up at him like he's a god to behold, a golden god - scarlet god, the blood they’re gonna shed will make them legends, _him_ a legend - again Stu smiles as he pulls his mouth off of Billy’s cock.

They haven’t said much, at all. Stu’s out of breath, panting and swallowing what Billy forced into his mouth, while Billy’s perfectly fine to just stare at his friend and luxuriate. Luxuriate in the control he has. Stu follows him like a lovesick puppy (and that’s a thought he isn’t in the mood to entertain) and does _anything_ he says. Even their kills- Stu wasn’t really on board with it, at first, until Billy told him how great it would be. They’d be _legends_ , both versions of themselves. The Woodsboro killer would go down in history for a spree of violence unheard of in the quiet town, while Billy Loomis and Stu Macher would be harrowed victims who just barely managed to survive. The attention alone managed to get Stu to go with him. Not attention for their alter egos or survival, no; the attention from Billy. 

At this point in their afterglow Stu's laid his head on Billy's thigh, eyes shut and smiling gently. The petting has become absent minded. If anything, that seems to make Stu happier, body more relaxed than Billy's seen in a while - which is really saying something - Billy can't help but smile. It's cute, Stu's cute, Billy's happier than he's been in what feels like forever. Their plan is going well and Stu's still wrapped around his little finger. His cock, anyway, but Billy's really got him on the emotional front. 

Stu's really got him on the emotional front. Billy doesn't like relationships at all; Sidney's a cover, for both the plan and the fact that a lot of people think he's too close to Stu. He is too close to Stu, though. Stu probably doesn't even realize that every wiggle of his skinny hips, every crooked smile with too many sharp teeth, every night they spend curled too close watching some schlocky horror movie has Billy loving him more and more.

What everyone else doesn’t know won’t hurt them until they continue their spree. After the fact they'll be allowed to be close, since they're the only ones that survived the massacre. No one will question the two boys who watched their girlfriends die. 

No one can question them in this quiet, intimate moment. Not when their plan is already in effect and Stu's asleep with his head resting on Billy's thigh, far too trusting, far too gullible.

**Author's Note:**

> watched scream recently. matthew lillard and skeet ulrich make my pingy hard and this fic stems from i'm gay and love men. 
> 
> a side note: i'm sorry i haven't updated "but you're not comin' back", i just don't know how to continue it. another side note: this relationship, stu and billy, is incredibly unhealthy and i didn't know how to tag it.


End file.
